Burning Magic
by White Dragon Lily
Summary: Arthur finds out Merlin's secret. What happens next?


A/N: I'm making Morgana, Merlin's sister, No one know who she is, she is not the ward/ daughter of Uther. Just thought I should but that out there just in case.

The steam formed into the shape of and horse, running. "good job, Morgana." Her face brighten with a smile.

"Merlin." She asked and her smile dropped. "When are you going to teach me how to heal?" Merlin look at her.

"Why would you need to learn how to do that, and Morgana how many times have I told you, healing magic is not something to mess with, it powerful and can be both used for good and evil."

"You tell me that all the time, You learned how to use it when you where only 10. I'm sixteen, and your twenty and a great teacher, I'm sure you can stop me if something happens."

This conversation continued. But little did they know that Gauis watch from the edge of the clearing, smiling. Arthur came up behind him.

"What are you smiling about? Have you see Merlin?" He asked. Gauis turned startled.

"Arthur! I-" Gauis panic, Arthur can't know Merlin has magic.

"There he is. Who is that girl he's with." Before Arthur could take a step Gauis grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't"

"And why the hell not, and who is she." Arthur Demanded.

"His little Sister, Morgana." He said.

"Sister?" Arthur watch the two argue. He couldn't hear what, but it seemed like Merlin was angry, and worried all the same, and the girl, Morgana, was the one that wanted something. Merlin pointed to the steam. The steam moved but I was not because of the wind. It look like fire. He made out a most of the sentence.

"want -to teach -healing magic when -control the magic -now." Merlin yelled. The girl look slightly hurt but she yelled back.

"I can't control my magic you should be talking." Surprise ran through Arthur, magic? "You're the one that killed that boy with your very controlled fire." Hurt ran deep into Merlin's face. He raised his hand, as if he was going to hit her, but the dropped it said something and ran, in Arthur direction. Gauis pulled Arthur behind a tree as Merlin ran by, hoping Arthur hear nothing. Arthur saw something shine on his cheek, he look back at the girl, she look at the direction where Arthur stood, but she didn't see him. She knew she made a mistake. She knew she should have mentioned the boy, but she couldn't help herself. Maybe Merlin is right. He shouldn't teach her, if she can't control her own mouth. Arthur watch the girl stand up, and run, after Merlin. Arthur trailed soon after. The girl ran to the place Merlin stayed. But Arthur knew she would not find him there, Merlin should be working. He walk into his chambers, and of course Merlin was cleaning his room, from the cloths on the floor, and the slight mess he left on the table. Arthur could see the hurt in Merlin's eyes, as he look up to see who had entered the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late, sire." Merlin said, getting back to work.

"Merlin stop." Arthur was going to approach Merlin with the fact that he knew he had magic, he also wanted to know why. Why he didn't tell him. Merlin stopped and look up, confused, but hurt still held strong in his eyes. "Merlin" Arthur took a deep breath and a step forward. When he did that the windows suddenly blew inwards. Glass cut both Arthur and Merlin, and the force that broke the windows push Arthur back into the wall, he didn't see what happen to Merlin. Fire broke through the blasted out windows. The bells sounded. Arthur stood as guards came into his room. They pulled him out of the room, Arthur fought at them will all his might, he need to find Merlin.

"Let me go, Merlin is still in there" Arthur cried.

"It's to dangerous, sire." The guards took him into the court room, where his father, Gauis, several knights, and the strange girl from before stood inside.

"Father, let me go find Merlin." Arthur said, the girl look strait at him.

"Where is he." The king and the girl said, at the same time.

"My room."

"No, you can find him after the fire dies down."

"Is he ok." The young girl asked. Arthur look at her.

"I don't know. I didn't see what happen to him after the window blew in" The girl ran tried to get out but two guards stopped her from leaving. She tried to push them away.

"Let me go." She cried. "LET ME GO." Arthur came up. She tried so hard to get past the guards.

"I'm worried too." She look at Arthur, fell to her knees and cried. Arthur got on his knee, and pulled her close, trying to get her to stop her from crying. Arthur one weakness, a crying child.

When the fire finally die Arthur slowly walk to his room. When he open his door he thought one would survive this. Glass lay everywhere, almost everything was black, burned. Wood was scattered everywhere, some still orange with left over heat. Suddenly a pile of wood moved. Arthur ran over to it, and picked off the light piece of wood, from the top. Merlin, cut bruised and burned laid under the heap.

"Help me." Arthur spoke to the guards. They quickly and careful, pick wood off of Merlin. Poor Merlin. His cloths was torn and burned, blood stained. The rips reveled more cut and burns. "Find Gauis. NOW" The guards all ran to find the court physician. "Merlin, please open your eyes. Tell me your alive." He took Merlin's hand. "Wake up" Gauis walk in, with the girl. Morgan ran over and knelt by the burned boy, started crying.

"Gauis help him, Merlin." she sobbed. "Merlin." She petted his head. "Merlin, please be ok."

"Arthur can you carry, Merlin back to my room." Arthur slowly slipped his arms under Merlin and carried him bridle style back to the old mans room, and laid him down on the bed.

Merlin woke slowly. Pain ran in his whole body with every move. He felt heat and pressure on his hand. Black hair, was on the bed, and some fell from the bed like a toxic waterfall.

"Morgana." Merlin mumbled and put his other hand on her head. She woke.

"Merlin." She lifted her head, her face had tear stains. Her eye began to shine with new tears. "Are you ok." He nodded, he smiled reassuring the girl, but she began to cry with happy tears.

A day went by, as Merlin slowly healed, he refused to use magic no matter how much Morgana begged him too. He felt slightly better the next, though it still hurt to move he went back to work the next day. Just because of one incident he couldn't stop working.

"What are you doing here." Arthur demanded. When Merlin walked into Arthur new room, which was already a mess.

"I am you servant, and you can't live a day without me." He said scanning the messy room, and picked up the closet thing to him. A shirt that was on the floor.

"Merlin, your still hurt." Arthur said.

"Its fine." Merlin said as Arthur walk over.

"Really." Arthur fingers brushed over and burn on Merlin's side. He grunted.

"Ouch."

"Why don't you just heal yourself." Arthur asked, and Merlin dropped the shirt, and stared at him, eyes wide.

"What are you talking about." He quickly pick the shirt back up. "It's not like I have magic." Merlin let out a nervous laugh. Arthur grabbed his arm. Merlin flinched, and mumbled ouch.

"Merlin, its ok. I over hear the conversation you had with your sister in the field, so stop pretending. But magic is a dangerous thing, you should have told me sooner. You can't bear such a burden on your own."

"It not a burden, it's a gift." Merlin snapped. "I think I can deal with it on my own without your help. It something I done since I was born." Angry flashed in Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin." As if Merlin just realized he snapped, fear filled him.

"I'm sorry for speaking out of line. I don't know what I was thinking." Merlin said.

"Merlin." Arthur repeated. "It alright, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that its my fault." The sorcerer look at him. "If your strong enough to cast, heal yourself. I want to see your power first hand." He said, smiling

"You already have, you just didn't know it was me." Arthur look at him with confusion.

"Lets see, the times thing flew out of nowhere and killed who ever was attacking you, and the light that lead you out of that cave when I was poisoned, I saved your father from that illness, soon after, and saving you from that blond hair girl and the time you found that pulpous under Gwen's Father pillow, saving Camelot from that dragon."

"Ok I get it, you show your magic a lot in front of me, I should have known it was you. But now I want to see it, now that I know." Merlin look at him.

"Do you need something." Merlin shook his head. He mumbled a spell, light shined where the cut and burns were, and healed him. Arthur watch as his eyes changed to the golden color, and he smiled. Arthur wrapped his arms around him, Merlin gasped in surprise.

"A- Arthur, what are you doing." Merlin gasped.

"Falling in love." Arthur brushed his lips on Merlin's, and slowly leads him to the bed.

A/N: Review.


End file.
